Dedicated to Misora Naomi
by Yukirei
Summary: 2 short pieces dedicated to Misora Naomi [fiancee of Raye Penber]. [1] New Year Day: This year's New Year Day was similar yet different from the last. [2] Hope: He had given her hope, that boy who felt so much like L. [Spoilers for Page. 31, volume 4]


**Dedicated to Misora Naomi  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Death Note belongs to Ohba Tsugumi-sensei and Obata Takeshi-sensei, the creator and artist behind Death Note whom we should thank for bringing us such a wonderful series. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning:** Page. 31, volume 4  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**A/N:** 2 short pieces dedicated to Misora Naomi; written because I like Misora - she's a Cool female character! (It's also partly because I felt the Death Note movie hardly did her justice - I wrote this after watching the first movie.) This might be considered more of a retelling of the manga from a certain character's perspective than a new plot though.

* * *

**New Year Day**

**Pairing:** Raye Penber x Misora Naomi  
**Character(s):** Misora  
**Summary: **This year's New Year Day was similar yet different from the last.

_New Year Day 2003:_  
Both he and she had been working, on separate assignments, in locations miles apart. Yet, at the stroke of midnight, he called her on her private number, wishing her a happy new year. She smiled to herself as she listened to his familiar laugh over the phone.

_New Year Day 2004:_  
Neither he nor she was working; yet, they were... an immeasurable distance apart. For a few minutes, as the clock's hands ticked past midnight, she clutched at her mobile phone, willing it to ring, wishing he would call and let her hear his laugh once more, tell her it was all a joke and that he was actually safe.

The wind whipped her hair away from her face, dried her tears before they could fall from her cheeks.

Her phone remained disobediently silent.

Rebuking her own silliness, she returned her phone to her bag. When she looked up again, her eyes were blazing with determination.

* * *

**Hope**

**Pairing:** Raye Penber x Misora Naomi  
**Character(s):** Misora, Light  
**Summary: **He had given her hope, that boy who felt so much like L.

The chill of the winter morning gnawed at her frozen cheeks as she walked down the street. Most of the shops were closed in celebration of New Year and there were but a handful of people outside.

_Hope. It was what he had given her._

Raye was gone and she was left all alone - not physically alone, for she _was_ aware that her parents were still there for her, but mentally, there was no one with whom she could share her deductions. Their highly confidential nature and the case they related to required someone who was both trustable and intelligent enough to understand. She trusted her parents, but they wouldn't understand. Raye would. Raye would. Raye was someone with whom she would trust her life and who would understand. How she wished, how she wished, how she wished that he wasn't...

L was the next person that came to her mind who fulfilled both criteria - L whose ability to solve cases she genuinely admired, L whose methods of investigation were rather unconventional at times but who was without a drop of doubt on the side of justice. To convey her knowledge to L, she sought the assistance of the only people in Japan publicly known to currently have some contact with him - the Japanese police - only to meet with immense frustration.

It was at this bleak point - the peak of her frustration and desperation, as she was swiftly considering the existence of any other method to contact L or anyone working under him - that he appeared.

The boy who felt so much like L.

Words she overheard in a casual exchange were what first struck her.

"If it goes smoothly, I may even win L."

On any other occasion, she might have laughed. L solved cases involving some of the toughest, wiliest and hardest criminals; his experiences weren't what the average person could even begin to imagine.

Yet- What kind of confidence allowed one, even more, a teenager, to make a statement like that, even if it could have been a mere boast - and it had sounded at least half-serious.

The more she conversed with him, the more she saw that that confidence was not unfounded.

He presented depth of thought and intelligence in his own analyses, was critically evaluative of hers to the extent of sceptical at points. He questioned, he reasoned with logic, and only after which, did he draw his conclusions.

All of it reminded her of L - the way he thought, the way he doubted, the way he presented his reasoning, the way he took precautions, the confidence in his own abilities exuded in his speech, the innocent enthusiasm he radiated towards the case, and especially, that almost childish competitiveness underlying the first sentence that had struck her.

Despite his youth, he felt reliable; being aware of the sharpness of his mind, it was assuring to hear him agree with her deductions. When she worked under L two years ago, she had considered the possibility that L was a mere child; and if she were to close her eyes now, she could imagine L to be someone like this boy.

_He gave her hope when she desperately needed it. This boy who felt so _reassuringly _similar to L._

And then he told her who else he was and all given hope was taken away in an instant. She had but a shocked second to think that L was truly facing a formidable opponent this time before she decided to give up her search for Kira and join her Raye in eternal ignorant happiness.

* * *

Date written: 19 December 2006  
Last edited: 3 May 2007 


End file.
